Kimono del deseo
by Jesireth02
Summary: Kagome lleva una semana casada con Inuyasha y él aun no se atreve a consumar su matrimonio, ¿Porque aun no la hace? entonces llega hasta ella esta extraña prenda que según "arreglara" todos sus problemas. Mal summary Pásense. Este One- Shot participa en el foro "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor".


**Bueno después de intentar resistirme a participar mi fangirl no pudo contenerse. Espero disfruten esta loca idea que se me ocurrió viendo Mermorias de una Geisha aunque no viene ni al caso xD. No suelo escribir one—shots así que no se que tal me haya quedado este jejeje.**

**Pareja: Inuyasha x Kagome**

**Genero: Romance**

**Palabras: 4.591**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi no los uso de forma lucrativa solo para su entretención, pero la historia que están apunto de leer es completamente mia.**

**Este fic participa en el concurso:** _"_¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?_" del foro "Hazme el amor"._

* * *

Esa tarde en el Sengoku transcurría con lentitud. Los recientes ataques del monstruo de tres cabezas había acabado con gran parte de la aldea. Últimamente habían estado apareciendo muchos ogros en la región de Musashi. No representaban demasiado inconveniente a no ser por la cantidad de destrozos que solían dejar tras de ellos.

Los aldeanos caminaban de un lado a otro mientras yo los veía pasar, trayendo consigo maderos para la reconstrucción de los tejados y algunas mezclas de fango para ayudar a adherirlas mejor.

Me encontraba recostada en el pasto bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles cercanos, recibiendo ligeramente algunos rayos de luz en el rostro. Aquel tipo de sucesos se había hecho tan común desde que había regresado al Sengoku que podía tornarse aburrido. Desvié la mirada ligeramente a la derecha y lo único capas de captar mi atención apareció frente a mi campo de visión.

Inuyasha estaba caminando en compañía del Monje Miroku platicando alegremente mientras llevaban algunos maderos para ayudar a los aldeanos. Mas no era todo, él muy atrevido tenia descubierto su pecho por completo, enseñándole su fornido, duro y escultural tórax a todos.

Desde que había regresado, había intentado tener una relación más "intima" por así decirlo, con Inuyasha. Se contuvo porque aun no se habían casado; pero ya llevaba una semana del evento y el joven simplemente la esquivaba.

Estaba cansada de tener que aguantar los deseos que había reprimido durante tres años. Inuyasha la haría su mujer aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciera. Durante aquella mañana había platicado con Sango al respecto, le preguntó todo lo referente a hanyou que sabia y como podría seducirlo, mas la platica no había servido de mucho. Solo el consejo de su amiga le pareció útil "hazlo revelar sus instintos, solo necesita un empujón". Ella tenia razón, tendría que inducir a Inuyasha en su estado bestia para que le hiciese el amor.

— ¿Estas muy pensativa?— di un respingón alarmada por la sorpresa.

Le dediqué una mirada intranquila a la vez que llevé la mano derecha hacia mi pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

— Me asustaste. No me di cuenta que te habías acercado tanto.— admití.

— ¿No te diste cuenta?...— Inuyasha frunció el ceño por mi respuesta. — ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

Era natural aquella reacción. Hace algún tiempo que mis poderes me permitían sentir quienes estaban cerca, siéndoles muy difícil sorprenderme. Recuerdo que fui consiente de aquel poder aun durante mi ausencia en el Sengoku; desarrollándolo cada vez más en mi época.

— No. Solo estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos.— expliqué intentando no desviar la mirada hacia su pecho, tratando de que no percibiese mi estado de excitación.

Enfoqué la vista en sus ojos obteniendo un resultado mucho peor. Últimamente el solo verlo me excitaba al punto de mojarme por completo, era inaudito que ni siquiera tuviese que tocarme para llegar a ese estado.

— ¿Qué paso con tu haori?— indagué tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

— Lo deje en la cabaña. Esta haciendo un calor infernal. Mientras ayudo a reconstruir la aldea prefiero andar así.— expuso con altanería.

Desvié la mirada a otro lugar, ignorando por completo el hecho de que él se cruzara de brazos resaltando los fornidos músculos de su cuerpo. Noté unas aldeanas pasar cerca de las cabañas del otro lado del rio, ellas dirigieron unas miradas lascivas en dirección a Inuyasha y luego rieron coquetamente mientras continuaban con su camino.

— No me gusta que transites así en la aldea.— murmuré con rabia.

No me agradaba nada que otras mujeres vieran lo que por matrimonio me pertenecía, más aun cuando yo no había tenido el menor contacto con él. Si no fuese porque robaba algunos besos ocasionalmente podría decirse que su relación no había cambiado en absoluto.

— ¡Feh! Ya te dije que tengo calor, mujer.— se quejó con altanería.

— Pues yo también, pero no por eso me vez sin camisa paseando por la aldea ¿o te gustaría que hiciera eso para combatir al calor?— desafié con enojo en la mirada.

— ¡Estas loca! Por supuesto que no.— me aclaró con disgusto.

— No me gusta que otras te vean así.— rebatí cruzándome de brazos mientras le daba la espalda.

Sentí como se agachaba al lado mío. Su respiración golpeó ligeramente con mi cuello mientras acercaba su cálido cuerpo al mío.

— Oye Kagome ¿acaso estas celosa?— su voz sonó ronca y profunda.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al instante en que pronunció aquello junto a mí oído. Giré el rostro levemente, chocando con su mirar, que en esos momentos estaba fijo en mis labios.

— Pues que esperabas.— confesé con parsimonia impregnándome con el aroma de su cercanía.

Nos quedamos inmóviles instantes que me parecieron eternos. Mordí mis labios ligeramente ansiando el contacto de sus labios con los míos, percibiendo como el entreabría los suyos ligeramente como reflejo.

— ¡Inuyasha!— gritaron un par de gemelas lanzándose sobre él.

Inuyasha cayó en el suelo perdiendo el equilibrio gracias al peso de las hijas de Miroku. Suspiré frustrada, nuevamente algo evitaba que yo tuviera alguna intimidad con mi esposo, aunque fuera la mas mínima. Él se quejó por el golpe mientras volvía a sentarse. Yo me levante con cansancio mientras el monje Miroku se acercaba hacia nosotros.

— No hagan eso niñas.— les ordenó con autoridad y cariño.

— ¡Perrito!— gritaron las gemelas comenzando a divertirse con el hanyou.

— ¡Ya déjenme!— vociferó Inuyasha fastidiado por los constantes jalones en su cabello. — ¡No soy su mascota!

— Lamento que interrumpieran, se ve que hablaban de algo importante.— Miroku me miró de un modo travieso mientras una sonrisa pervertida relucía en su rostro al punto de sonrojarme.

— Yo… pues… — no sabia que decir.

— Tranquila señorita Kagome…— el realizó una pausa al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza negativamente.— Señora Kagome, ya vera que todo saldrá bien, por cierto Myoga le envía esto.

El monje revisó entre uno de los paquetes que cargaba en su espalda, extrayendo una caja mediana de color café opaco.

— ¿Qué es?

— No lo se, el anciano Myoga dijo que era la solución a sus problemas, y que lamentaba no haberlo entregado el día de la boda.

— Eso es extraño.— dirigí una mirada al cielo. El sol estaba por ocultarse, debía regresar temprano a casa para preparar la cena.

— Bueno ya es hora que regrese a la cabaña.— comenté.

— ¿Tan rápido? Kagome.— inquirió el hanyou mirándome un tanto incomodo.

— Si, tengo que hacer la cena. Tu puedes quedarte aquí un rato más "ayudando a los ancianos".— lo ultimó era más para referirme al extraño juego en que se encontraba atrapado en vez del trabajo que originalmente estaba cumpliendo.

— ¿Qué? Espera yo no…— Inuyasha no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería por causa del nuevo ataque que recibía por parte de las pequeñas.

— ¡Si! ¡jugaremos un rato más!— exclamaron emocionadas.

Miroku y yo sentimos cierta pena por él, que no hacia otra cosa mas que quejarse de las habilidades esquivas de las niñas y sus agarres de cabello.

Minutos después regresé a la cabaña que Inuyasha había construido para nosotros durante los años en que no estuve aquí. Era pequeña pero confortable, poseía ciertos lujos que los demás hogares de la aldea no tenían como una cama alta hecha con varias colchas y una elevación en el piso de la alcoba; un fogón construido a tamaño moderno para que se me hiciese el trabajo de cocinar más sencillo. Unos cuantos muebles típicos de la época y algunos pergaminos de tinta que fueron obsequios por los trabajos que realizaba Inuyasha. La fachada de la casa era simplemente perfecta, una mezcla entre maderos robustos con paneles delicados del mismo color, rodeada por cientos de flores y un rio a unos cuantos metros de ella. Aunque apartada de la aldea era el mejor lugar para vivir ellos dos juntos.

Ya dentro de la casa deje el paquete sobre la mesa de pie en el salón, saqué algunas verduras para picarlas y puse el agua a hervir. No obstante, en mi mente solo se repetía la imagen de Inuyasha sin camisa, besándome, abrazándome.

— Huh ¿Por qué le costara tanto tocarme? No huelo desagradable.— musité mientras cortaba algunas zanahorias.

Eche un vistazo a la mesa donde se encontraba el paquete. Sentía curiosidad por saber que contenía, así que luego de verter las zanahorias en el agua caliente, me acerqué y lo abrí.

— Es un kimono y un broche para el cabello.— musite sorprendida.

La tela era de seda roja con detalles de flores doradas entretejidas, acompañados con el cinturón rosa que se extendía hasta el suelo. La peineta era del mismo color, con flores blancas y unas cuantas letras inscritas al reverso que no logré comprender. Tomé la prenda de la caja escuchando un sonido hueco en el suelo. Miré al causante con extrañeza.

— ¿Una nota?

Deje el kimono de lado en su caja nuevamente y tomé el diminuto papel entre mis manos.

_Ama Kagome perdone la tardanza, pero estoy seguro esto le ayudara con aquello que lo acongoja._

— ¿A que se referirá Myoga?— me pregunté con curiosidad.

Nunca le había mencionado nada a nadie a excepción de Sango, por lo que no podía referirse a lo mismo. En fin, dejando la nota de lado volví a tomar el kimono y fue a probármelo en la habitación.

La prenda que solía ser recatada se veía completamente diferente puesta. Mi cuello quedaba al descubierto casi hasta el borde de los hombros, revelando el inicio de mis senos. La abertura de cierre no se cubría por completo dejando a la vista una de mis piernas, era un traje increíblemente exótico y en cierta forma sensual.

— Regrese Kagome. – escuché desde la entrada.

La voz de Inuyasha me sacó de mi ensoñación, recordándome que aun no había terminado la cena. Salí de la habitación a la cocina con prisa para apagar el agua sin tomarme la molestia de saludar a Inuyasha. Por suerte el hervido no se había pasado.

Me di la vuelta para saludar a mi esposo con una enorme sonrisa pero su actitud me desconcertó. Tenia la cabeza gacha, con los ojos ocultos tras su flequillo. Sus brazos permanecían fuertemente presionados por sobre su pecho, como si estuviese intentando contenerse.

— Inuyasha ¿estas bien?— me acerqué con lentitud hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca. — ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

— Me lo estas haciendo difícil Kagome.— murmuró, más pude escucharlo gracias a la cercanía.

— ¿Eh?

Él levanto la cara, encontrándome con su rostro lleno de una expresión que nunca antes había logrado ver en él…deseo. Sus ojos resplandecían como oro liquido fundido, su boca estaba seria pero al mismo tiempo sensual, y en sus mejillas comenzaron a aflorar ligeramente aquellas marcas purpuras que solía indicar que estaba perdiendo el control.

— Inuyasha ¿Qué te sucede?— retrocedí un paso alerta ante cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

— Me has enloquecido al punto de ya no poder aguantar mas.— afirmó avanzando el paso que yo retrocedí. — ¿Qué pretendes al vestirte así? Mostrándome lo que no puedo tomar por ser un hanyou.— gruño con deseo mientras avanzaba otro paso.

— ¿Qué dices?— estaba sorprendida ante sus palabras.

Entonces comprendí la razón por la que no había querido tocarme. Iba a decir algo pero justo en ese instante chocó su cuerpo contra el mío, sujetó mi brazo empujándome de forma ruda contra la pared de madera. Luego me encerró con su cuerpo.

Entrecerré los ojos sin apartarlos de su mirada. Con su mano rozó delicadamente mi brazo que sujetó con fuerza unos instantes atrás, acariciando lentamente sobre la tela de la manga con sus garras cuidadosamente, complaciendo el lugar donde presionó fuertemente deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel. Era como si pidiese una disculpa con caricias por haberme agarrado de forma tan ruda. Mi piel ardió. Sólo podía imaginarme lo increíble que sería sentir sus manos desnudas sobre mi piel también desnuda.

— Te ves… bien— su voz era ronca, pasional. Increíblemente excitante.

Lo miré con intensidad, ansiando todo aquello que su mirada me proponía. Jadeé ligeramente cuando llevó sus labios contra los míos. Besó sonoramente mi boca delicada, liviana, y al minuto que establecimos contacto, me quemé en carne viva_._ El calor me atravesó de pies a cabeza; una clase de calor salvaje que nunca había sentido antes. Su lengua caliente resbaló dentro de mi boca desvaneciendo todo lo que nos rodeaba. Él deslizo sus manos por mis brazos, elevándolos sobre su cabeza. Enredé las manos en su cabello y el beso se volvió aun más salvaje y voraz, entonces me alzó en sus brazos y sin romper el contacto me condujo directamente hacia la habitación, dejándome bajo él en la cama.

El deseo se estremeció tan intensamente que no pude evitar gemir, desconcertada y asustada por lo que vendría. Era peligroso disfrutar su tacto, demasiado arriesgado ciertamente podría volverse un placer adictivo.

Inuyasha intensificó su abrazo. Miles de llamas lamían mi cuerpo, encendiéndola e incitándola, mientras se agrupaban en la zona que más me dolía: entre los muslos, donde quería tenerle.

Sus labios abandonaron los míos, trazando con la lengua un rastro hasta la garganta, dibujando húmedos círculos sobre mi mentón, el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente mi cuello.

— ¡Inuyasha!— exclamé con deseo.

— Mujer eres… embriagante.— ronroneó contra mí clavícula antes de dejar un húmedo beso justo en el centro.

Incluso a través del hakama percibía su erección, su miembro duro y ardiente que presionaba sobre mis caderas. Cerré los ojos de forma instintiva y saboreé la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza contra su pecho descubierto, duro como una roca. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

Inuyasha descendió un poco más abriendo ligeramente el kimono, revelando mis pechos por completo. Siseé de placer al sentir la lengua de él girar alrededor de mí endurecido pezón, rozándolo levemente y haciéndome arder. Llevé mis manos hasta su pecho fornido, rozándolo con delicadeza y cierta rudeza cada vez que él me quemaba con su tacto, presionando ligeramente mis uñas en él.

— Me encanta sentir tus manos sobre mí— manifestó con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Miré su rostro los afilados y apuestos contornos, y los labios dulces, varoniles intensamente suaves y deliciosos. Combinados con aquellos penetrantes ojos de color dorado. Las marcas moradas de sus mejillas comenzaban a desvanecerse, dejando su rostro aun más perfecto. Nunca podría acostumbrarme a sus facciones perfectamente cinceladas ni al sensual atractivo de su fuerte cuerpo. Él era mucho más alto que yo, rotundamente masculino, con olor a bosque y a masculinidad. Sus brazos y su pecho estaban muy bronceados y eran extremadamente suaves. Su musculoso torso tenía unas dimensiones perfectas. _¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermoso? _Mi marido, era sin dudarlo el hombre más apuesto del mundo, sin importar los prejuicios de otras personas, para mí el lo era y solo los ciegos no lo notarían.

Sus ojos dorados estaban refulgentes por la pasión. Contemplando cada rasgo de mi rostro con delicadeza. Deslizó los dedos por mis rosados labios, hinchados por los besos. Su mirada era cálida, abnegada con tanto amor que me abrumó por completo.

— Te amo, Inuyasha.— murmuré ante su mirada. El sonrió abiertamente como casi nunca lo hacia, y a continuación regresó a mi boca dándome un beso cálido y suave.

Inuyasha no era un hombre de palabras dulces. Eso lo sabia bien, pero el modo en que me miraba, en como me protegía y como nos sentíamos estando juntos era suficiente para sentir cuanto me amaba, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente.

La calidez de su boca cuando volvió a chocar contra mis pezones fue dolorosa. Los chupó y una aguja de sensaciones recorrió mi cuerpo. Impaciente por mas , rocé inconscientemente su hinchado miembro erecto por sobre el hakama. Los músculos de su pecho se tensaron bajo mi tacto.

— Kagome.— gimió con placer.

Ame escuchar mi nombre de esa manera de sus labios, era sensual, excitante y ciertamente amada.

— No hagas eso, o no podre controlarme.

— No te… controles.— respondí agitada.

— No quiero lastimarte.— susurró mientras rozaba un dedo por mis labios. Lo bese delicadamente, jugueteando un poco con la punta de la lengua.— intento ser cuidadoso, no retes más mis instintos.

— Inuyasha no vas a…

Iba a refutar pero lo impidió volviendo a besarme, y aquel breve y conmovedor momento se disolvió en la creciente tormenta de pasión que se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Inuyasha comenzó a descender levemente por mi vientre desasiéndose por completo del _obi _que rodeaba mi cintura, abrió sin esfuerzo el kimono encontrándome completamente desnuda bajo su merced. Se sentó unos instantes en la cama, admirándome de pies a cabeza.

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios para luego continuar besando mi vientre. Suspiré ante el intimo contacto, sintiendo mi corazón a punto de explotar mientras él se tardaba más besando y consintiendo cada parte cerca de mis muslos, pero sin llegar a tocarlos. Quería sentir más de lo mismo, lo ansiaba. Entonces introdujo un dedo suavemente dentro de mí teniendo cuidado con sus garras, sostuve su mirada hasta que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás debido a la intensa sensación producía su toque.

— Inu…

Aquel rítmico movimiento de su dedo borró cualquier pensamiento coherente de mi mente. Si antes tenia algo que refutar lo había olvidado por completo.

Seguía acariciándome, cada vez con más intensidad, hasta que sentí como mi cuerpo tomaba vida propia, retorciéndose de placer, liberando un liquido húmedo entre mis muslos.

Aun con la respiración agitada Inuyasha no retiró su dedo de mi interior, por el contrario introdujo otro moviendo ambos a un nivel rítmico intercalado, primero era rápido y salvaje y luego era lento y delicado. Llevándome dos veces más a aquel estado de placer desbordante.

Él retiró sus dedos de mi interior, abrí los ojos con dificultad, admirando su rostro. Lamiendo con gusto el liquido que había salido de mi interior, limpiándolo por completo con su lengua, excitándome aun más si eso fuera posible. Volvió a introducir sus dedos y a moverlos de la misma manera solo que esta vez no me dejo acabar.

— ¡Inuyasha!— supliqué con desespero.

En cambio, ignorándome por completo sacó sus dedos de mí y se retiró el hakama. Dejándome contemplar por unos segundos la enorme protuberancia que se elevaba entre sus piernas. Era grande y gruesa, aterradora para una mujer que no estuviese preparada psicológicamente, más yo no era esa mujer. Mi boca se hizo agua al verla, sintiendo un deseo animal por saborearla en algún momento.

Inuyasha colocó sus manos a cada lado mis hombros aguantar mi pecho mientras miraba mis ojos.

—Confía en mí.— pidió con voz ronca.

—Siempre lo he hecho… siempre lo hare.— respondí mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de amor y deseo.

Inuyasha movió la punta de su pene erecto entre mis piernas empujando centímetro a centímetro, con agonía, lentamente, dándome placer y tiempo para ajustarme a su tamaño. Lo miré fijamente, tenía la frente llena de sudor mientras sentía que se contenía. Nunca había sentido nada tan bueno. Cerré los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejándome llevar por aquellas sensaciones dolorosamente placenteras.

Cuando por fin llegó hasta mi barrera sabia perfectamente que dolería. Me apretuje contra su pecho como pude y el me abrazó con uno de sus brazos. Besó mi frente delicadamente y luego el dolor me invadió como una punzada.

Por más que intente retener un sollozo no lo conseguí. Inuyasha cambió un poco la posición en la que estábamos y me beso con delicadeza convirtiendo el dolor en pasión. El agonizante pellizco de su penetración se convirtió en un hormigueo de pasión. Lentamente, mi cuerpo se relajo con el de él empezando a disfrutar de la sensación de unión. Él estaba dentro de mí. Por fin me sentía llena, completa, satisfecha y feliz. Ahora él y yo éramos un solo ser, y así seria siempre.

Mi corazón se encogió al instante en que lo vi. Él luchaba por contener los instintos que seguramente le decían que se removiera en mi interior. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus músculos estaban tensos. Él estaba haciéndolo para que yo disfrutara, Inuyasha me amaba de tal forma que en ocasiones me sorprendía.

Estiré las manos hasta su espalda, arañando con delicadeza su piel, a lo que él respondió con un gemido contenido. Levante una de mis manos y acaricie con parsimonia su cuello, su rostro, delineando sus labios, sus parpados hasta llegar a sus orejas caninas sobándolas cariñosamente. Sentí instantáneamente el movimiento de su pene en mi interior. Él abrió los ojos hasta entrecerrarlos, como si suplicara con la mirada el poder moverse.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los míos.

La sensación era mejor de lo que había estado esperando, cómo el placer podía subir y caer como una ola rompiendo en la playa. Sentía cada centímetro de su virilidad al tiempo que sus largas y lentas embestidas me enloquecían de deseo. Clavé las uñas en su espalda intentando aguantar. Lo necesitaba, era urgente sentirlo más en mí interior, era una necesidad fuerte e incontrolable. Quería que empujara más fuerte, más rápido y más profundo.

— Inu… ya…sha…!ah!

— Kago…me.— gimió con placer.

La presión iba aumentando, hasta que sentí como se rompió mi interior, haciéndose añicos como miles de trocitos de cristal. Entonces él acercó su boca a mi hombro derecho, incrustando sus dientes, causándome una sensación mas deliciosa que dolorosa. El placer me abrumo nuevamente pero de forma diferente, sentirlo adentro en ese estado de éxtasis era como tocar el cielo.

Él se movió un poco más antes de que por fin pudiese sentir su semilla en mí. Aquel liquido impregnándose en mi interior, acallando el calor que se había formado durante todo ese tiempo de desearlo.

— Te amo.— me susurró.

Jadeando maravillada ante sus palabras y lo que acabábamos de hacer, me sujeté a Inuyasha con fuerza mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Él me abrazó de manera protectora, estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, se tumbó junto a mí y luego me recostó sobre su pecho, cubriéndonos con la sabana del futón.

El silencio nos embargo pero no de forma incomoda, era mas bien una paz relajante que nos transportaba a un paraíso extraño. Un mundo que solo nosotros dos podíamos crear.

— No sabes lo mucho que deseaba hacerte mía.— murmuró mientras acariciaba con delicadeza mi brazo, rozando por instantes la marca que me había dejado en el hombro.

— Eres un tonto. Si te estabas conteniendo por pensar en que por ser un ser mitad bestia no eres digno de mí, pues te equivocas.

Mis palabras lo sonrojaron ligeramente. Él desvió la mirada a otro lado sin dejar de acariciarme. Lo miré con cierta exasperación.

— Se que suena tonto pero… durante los tres años en que no estuviste, recordé mucho la actitud de los aldeanos cuando era pequeño… como trataban a mi madre.— su voz me sonó un tanto triste. Sabía que esos recuerdos no eran nada fáciles para él.

— ¿Te molestaban?— inquirí preocupada.

— No quería que sufrieras como lo hizo ella, es por eso que me abstuve de tocarte. Porque si estabas casada conmigo pero no marcada por mí, aun podrías seguir siendo tratada con normalidad por los demás… por lo menos por la mayoría.

Sus palabras me llegaron hasta lo mas profundo del corazón. Él me había estado protegiendo a causa de sus experiencias pasadas. Lo miré profundamente, coloqué la mano en su mejilla, acariciándola lentamente.

— Quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que los demás digan de mí, o piensen por estar casada contigo. Lo único que realmente mi importa es hacerte feliz y ser feliz a tu lado. Te amo Inuyasha, por todo lo que eres, por como eres.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa esplendorosa y sin esperar más volvió a besarme, iniciando nuevamente aquel baile entre nuestros cuerpos, demostrando todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde aquello. Esa mañana estaba recolectando algunas hiervas medicinales cuando un ligero piquete en mi cuello captó mi atención. Palmee levemente la superficie de la piel y al retirar la mano la pequeña pulga aplastaba se desplomó sobre las hiervas.

— ¡Por lo que veo el kimono funcionó!— comentó con emoción la pequeña pulga mientras saltaba alegre.

— Anciano Myoga ¿qué hace por acá? – lo miré un tanto confundida.— ¿A qué se refiere con lo de "el kimono funcionó"?

— ¡Es que lo hizo! Él amo Inuyasha por fin la marcó como su compañera.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el kimono que me envió?— aun no entendía nada.

— Le explicare. La tela con la que esta confeccionada la prenda que le mande es especial, solo funciona una vez y permite aflorar los deseos ocultos de los monstruos.

_Entonces había sido eso. _Pensé.

— Pero ¿cómo sabia que la necesitaba?

— El amo Inuyasha vino a mi unos días antes de la boda para consultarme acerca de sus instintos, también la relación de lo que podía causar marcarla señorita. En medio de eso mencionó el temor que le daba convertirla en su hembra, por ser él un monstruo. Así que le platique de la tela capaz de aflorar el deseo lo suficiente como para disipar cualquier duda, pero solo funciona una vez. Lastimosamente la confección de tan elaborado atuendo tomó mas de lo debido.— explicó con seriedad.

Sonreí realmente feliz, la verdad era que él siempre estaba cuidándome. Me coloqué de pie recogiendo la cesta de hierbas conmigo.

— No importa, ya la prenda ha cumplido su cometido.— expresé con seguridad.— Además no la necesito.— aseguré antes de marcharme, dejando a un sonrojado anciano con mi comentario.

Al regresar a la cabaña me topé con mi esposo, quien estaba recostado con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, descansando angelicalmente con los ojos cerrados. Dejé la cesta sobre la pequeña mesa y me acerqué a él lo más sigilosa que pude. Una de sus orejas se movió levemente. Me recosté junto a él y no tardo un segundo en cubrirme bajo su cuerpo.

— Myoga me dijo que fuiste tu el que ordenó el kimono rojo.— él me miró primero sorprendido, luego su mirada cambió a una que desde hacía tres noches había aprendido a reconocer muy bien… deseo.

— Si, pero no fue el kimono el que me hizo hacerte el amor.— aseguró con la voz ronca.

Su respiración chocó fuertemente contra mi nariz, embriagándome por completo.

— ¿A no?— murmuré con incredulidad.

Deslicé mis manos por su pecho sobre la tela del haori, él me miró con intensidad y supe que estaba apunto de besarme, pero se detuvo solo a unos milímetros de distancia de mis labios, retrasando el momento solo unos instantes.

— Para activar el kimono, debes leer las palabras escritas en el la peineta en voz alta.— explicó con parsimonia.

Recordé entonces la peineta que no había usado ese día. Solo me probé el kimono unos instantes antes de que él…

— ¿Entonces por qué...

— Fue tu cuerpo, el verte prácticamente desnuda ante mi… tu mirada anhelante, tu aroma, toda tu… solo no pude contenerme más… — hizo una pausa lenta, rozando con un ligero toqué sus labios con los míos.— Te amo Kagome, eres mi mujer… Solo mía.

Entonces unió sus labios con los míos, empezando una vez el acto que nos unía para siempre en uno solo ser, para toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado esta loca idea mía.**

**Nos vemos, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por la molestia de leer mi One—shot. Espero comentes y me den un Reviewcito que tanto adoro xD y me regalen un voto, aunque aun no se muy bien como en este loco concurso, sino pues es un placer haberlas entrenado jejeje.**

**Bye**


End file.
